The Harder They Fall
by MicB
Summary: Casey is in college, but has anything really changed? Reviews are very appreciated but not necessary. Romance/Action/Suspense, etc.
1. Default Chapter

"You gonna go in man?"  
  
Casey looked over at the boy standing next to him. He moved out of the way and let the other guy in, but stayed outside the doors.  
  
It was his first day at Ohio State University. His first class, actually, and although he wasn't the same person he had been back in high school, new situations still made him anxious. There was no reason to be nervous. His first class was plant and animal science, and his high school teacher, Professor Furlong, was teaching the class.  
  
After everything that had happened at Herrington, many of the students had deserted the school, as well as the teachers. The ones that stayed just denied that anything had happened. Some blamed it on a cold, some blamed it on drugs, and some just didn't know what to think.  
  
Professor Furlong had left at the end of the school year though- he had lasted the longest. Ms. Harper had been the first to go, taking all of her medications with her, and then Coach Willis had left after her. He had been offered a coaching job at Penn State, and left as soon as he heard. And, even after saving the world together, he hadn't kept in touch with all of his friends.  
  
He knew Delilah had moved to Boston to pursue a career in journalism, and that Stokely and Stan were continuing their relationship in a college in San Diego. He wasn't sure what had happened to Zeke; he didn't want to go to a college, and he hadn't been sure what job he wanted after he had finally graduated.  
  
He checked his watch. Class would be starting in a few minutes. He hitched his bag up on his back, and walked in. Professor Furlong was already setting up a presentation, and other students already filled many of the seats. He saw an empty seat in the front row. How typical, he thought. He sat down and opened up his notebook.  
  
Professor Furlong turned around and saw him, winking. Casey gave a small smile and tapped his pen on the desk. Professor Furlong saw it and shuddered. Casey didn't notice.  
  
"All right, I think most of you are here, and we're already a few minutes late. I'm Professor Edward Furlong. but since I'm the cool one you can call me Eddie. This is plant and animal science. Not physics, not geology, not chemistry. If you're in the wrong class, I'll ask you to leave now and save yourself the embarrassment." No one got up and left, so Eddie continued.  
  
"Now. We're probably all here for different reasons. Some of you saw the 101 next to the course name, and thought 'hey! This will be easy!'. Some of you might actually be interested in science. And some of you," his eyes turned to Casey, "Might want to learn more about what types of organisms exist, and how they survive. I'm here to teach you everything you ever wanted to know about plants and animals. Get out your notebooks please, it's time to begin."  
  
The class went by quickly after the introduction, and Casey had found it enjoyable. Some people, Casey included, even stayed after the class was over to hear the end of the lecture about parasites and how they find their hosts.  
  
He didn't have a class until later that afternoon, and he had overheard some of his classmates talking about a coffee shop, Tallulah's Joe, that was by campus. He was always ready for anything other than water. Outside the sun kept peeking out from behind the clouds, and everyone was chatting excitedly about their classes.  
  
He walked for a few blocks until he found the place; it was tucked between two other buildings and it's small sign was on it's door. Inside it smelled of incense, and every table had different chairs to go along with it. The wooden floors were slightly run down, but the deep red walls looked like they had painted very recently. Many of the tables were full, and it took Casey a minute before he could find a place to sit.  
  
He set his school bag down and waited for a moment before he got up again. His next class was photography, and he kept absentmindedly taking the lens cap off of his camera. He was jumped back into reality when he heard a crash coming from the back room, and a man cursing at someone. A minute later a girl came through the swinging doors, looking flushed and disheveled. She smiled at the customers standing at the register and apologized for the wait. After the line had died down, Casey stood up and went to order his drink.  
  
"You okay?" He asked once he got to the register.  
  
She looked up at him and nodded. "Just a klutz," she said, smiling. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Milky Way shake. No caffeine."  
  
She walked to the counter behind her and started pouring ingredients into a blender. "That's some nice equipment you have there."  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked, turning slightly pink.  
  
"Your camera," she said, nodding towards his table. "Are you a photography major?"  
  
"No, minor. I'm majoring in computers."  
  
"Oh! Me too! What classes are you taking for it?" She asked.  
  
"Business technologies, graphic design, and multimedia."  
  
"I'm taking multimedia. I have Kramer."  
  
"Me too."  
  
She frowned. "Have you heard anything about him?"  
  
Casey shook his head.  
  
"Well," she said, finishing up his drink, "I heard he's a hard ass. Expects everyone to know everything about computers, and if you don't, he won't help you learn it. I have him in an hour."  
  
Casey sighed, now upset about Kramer. "Me too."  
  
"We'll just have to help each other, then," he said, handing him his drink. She also extended her free hand. "I'm Riley."  
  
"Casey," he said, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"You too." She said.  
  
"How much is it?"  
  
"It's on the house," she said, waving him off. "I'll see you in Kramer's class. Find us seats nearer the back."  
  
He smiled. "Okay." He walked over to the table, picking up his bag. He left the shop, still smiling, looking more forward to his next class.  
  
"A little early to be hitting on the famous, Riley."  
  
Riley turned her head to a blonde girl standing near her. "Excuse me?"  
  
"That was Casey Connor."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He was in the news for three months. On the cover of People magazine. helped save his high school."  
  
Riley raised her eyebrows. "From what?"  
  
"No one knows for sure."  
  
Riley started wiping off the counter. "When was this?"  
  
"Last year."  
  
Riley sighed. "I wasn't here. I was with my dad in California, finishing school."  
  
The girl shrugged. "Doesn't matter. He's still probably the only freshman that's going to get any this year."  
  
Riley groaned. "Shut up, Sue." Riley untied her apron and set it on the counter. "I need to get to class."  
  
"Your shift isn't over yet, you still have ten minutes."  
  
"I need to get to class." She said again. She went into the back room and picked up her school bag, then left the shop.  
  
Once she got to class, she found Casey sitting in the second row from the back. She gave him a small wave and he moved the jacket he had used to save the seat.  
  
"Hi," she said, sitting down. "Like the coffee?" She asked, eyeing the empty cup.  
  
"It was excellent," he complimented. He got out his laptop and opened it up. There was a picture of him surrounded by people on the desktop.  
  
"Who are they?" She asked, pointing at the computer.  
  
"Friends from high school." He was silent for a moment. "That's Zeke. On the left is Delilah. There's Stokely and Stan. And that's Gabe."  
  
"Close friends with Delilah?" She asked. The dark haired girl was kissing Casey's cheek in the picture, while Zeke looked on, laughing.  
  
"We were." He said. "I haven't talked to her in awhile."  
  
"You all look so happy."  
  
"It was about time." He said.  
  
She frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
He became silent, and she didn't press him for any more answers. Kramer walked in three minutes later, slamming his briefcase on his desk.  
  
"There will be no giggling, no stupid questions, no chattering, and there will be one assignment in this class. I don't curve, I fail you, and you'll have to waste your miserable lives over again in my classroom. Get out your laptops."  
  
Riley hadn't been wrong. Within the first twenty minutes Casey was confused, and his screen kept freezing. When Riley tried to share her computer, Kramer yelled at her, and she quickly went back to working by herself.  
  
Their assignment was to make a movie, and edit it on the computer. The topic was to find a news story, and partners were not allowed. By the time class was over, Casey felt exhausted, and Riley looked it; her red hair was falling out of its ponytail and she barely had enough energy to push her glasses back up her nose.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" She asked, once she had finally picked up her bag.  
  
"My parents wanted me to come home, being my first day and all." He said, picking up his own bag.  
  
"Well," she said, fixing her ponytail, "if those plans fall through. I'll be at Barnes and Noble."  
  
"Ooh, party girl," he teased.  
  
She smacked him lightly on the arm. "Research." She said.  
  
"Maybe another night, then."  
  
She shrugged. "Suit yourself. Just don't expect any more free coffees." She laughed and walked down the stairs. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya," he said. When he got outside, the sun was starting to set, and a cold wind blew past him. He hurried quickly to get to his car. It was a good thing no one else was around. His scream as he got inside his car would have made people curious. 


	2. Zeke

***A/N*** Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews so far; it means so much to me that people are reading. I am hoping to update this every Wednesday, so look out for a new chapter when it rolls around. If not on Wednesday, I should have the chapter up a few days after. Thanks again!***  
  
"ZEKE! Fuck man! How'd you get in my car?"  
  
His old friend smiled at him, eyes crinkling. "How you doing Casey? That was quite a scream." He pulled a small silver tool out of his pocket. "I broke in."  
  
"Well, yeah." Casey's chest was heaving from being startled. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Zeke held up something that looked very much like a student ID.  
  
Casey gave him a bewildered look, and then his eyes widened.  
  
Zeke's smile grew as Casey started to understand. "Yep."  
  
Casey punched Zeke on the shoulder and then took the ID. "How'd you get in?! When did you enroll? How-"  
  
Zeke took the card back and pocketed it. "I'm working with Eddie on a new project. I got a science scholarship, and if I keep my grades up and keep working with him, I can stay."  
  
Casey looked proud and bemused at the same time. "Where are you living?"  
  
"At home. My parents are somewhere in Italy. But I'm thinking about rushing."  
  
Casey smiled. "And this new project?"  
  
"Is keeping me busy." Zeke didn't offer any more information.  
  
Casey studied his friend for a moment. It was such a turn around that he was quite shocked. Zeke seemed less reserved, less. well, less of a druggie, than he had back in high school. He seemed passionate about being in college.  
  
"Have you heard from anyone?"  
  
Zeke's strained voice broke his concentration. Casey knew what he meant by 'anyone'. He hated to disappoint him, but he rarely did talk to anyone from Herrington, besides Eddie and now Zeke.  
  
"Not really." Casey went on to tell him where everyone had gone to, and then asked about Zeke's romance stint with Ms. Burke.  
  
"We decided it was for the best if we broke it off. Besides, after your girlfriend has changed into an alien, and has beat the crap out of you in front of the entire school, it's kind of hard to tell her you love her."  
  
Casey snorted through his nose and then became silent for a moment.  
  
"Do you think about it a lot?" Casey asked.  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"I just." Casey sighed. "Afterwards I had dreams, and whenever I was out and heard a strange noise I had to look over my shoulder. Eddie gave me a look when I was tapping my pen on my desk. I think we were more affected than we'll ever admit."  
  
Zeke nodded in understanding, and then reassuringly clapped his friend on the shoulder. "But it's behind us, now. Right?"  
  
Casey shrugged. "I guess I'm just paranoid. My parents never fully trusted me again. I didn't get my computer back until a few months ago, and I think my dad still has my porno." Casey let out a laugh, and Zeke joined in. It was nice seeing old friends; they were so comfortable with each other. They had better be, after everything that had happened.  
  
"So, anyone replacing Ms. Burke then?"  
  
Zeke shrugged. "I have a campus full of women ahead of me. And many bribes to make."  
  
"You're so cocky."  
  
"That's what they say, too."  
  
Casey shook his head. Maybe Zeke wasn't as different as he had thought.  
  
"What about you? Anyone besides De[I]li[/I]lah?"  
  
Casey cringed. He hated the way Zeke said her name. "We broke up. I think she has a new boyfriend now. Paul, or something." Casey's voice trailed off.  
  
Zeke grinned. "Don't avoid the question."  
  
Casey sighed. "I met a girl at a coffee shop today. I guess that counts. She's in my class."  
  
"You miss Delilah?"  
  
"Not really. We were too different. And I think she just liked me because I was famous."  
  
"Yeah your fifteen minutes have been up for awhile."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Zeke laughed. "So when can I meet this new chick?"  
  
"You want to meet her?"  
  
"Yeah. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No, it's just. why?"  
  
"Casey, I'm an expert with aliens, right? So you know there's gotta be something going on with this girl to be interested in you. Have to check it out, make sure you'll be safe."  
  
Casey rolled his eyes. "I am so glad you decided to come to OSU. A huge campus and you have to bother me."  
  
"Glad you understand." Zeke said. "Now I'm in the mood for coffee. What was the one you went to earlier today?"  
  
Casey groaned. "Forget it, I'm not introducing you. Besides, it's not like we really got together or anything."  
  
Zeke shrugged. "Whatever man. If you don't want to hook up with her, then maybe I do."  
  
Casey was about to protest, but remained silent. No need to provoke him. He knew Zeke was just saying that to rile him. Besides, he didn't care if Zeke wanted to date Riley. He hardly knew her, and she wasn't his type, really. But at the same time, he couldn't help feeling he wanted to keep Zeke as far away from coffee shops and Barnes and Nobles as humanly possible. 


	3. Close Encounters of the Zeke Kind

Riley hugged the books to her chest, keeping them steady with her chin, and carefully maneuvered her way to a comfy chair in the back of the store.  
  
Barnes and Noble was almost empty except for the few late-night reading junkies who were busying themselves with fantasy novels and computer magazines. Riley set the books down on the table in front of her, and started to sort them out in order of importance. Most of them had to do with her schoolwork, but a few were for research of her own.  
  
A book on scientific research sat on top of the pile, and she hesitated opening it. She felt like she was sixteen again, opening a Bop magazine to see which *Nsync member was the centerfold. She hated knowing more about people than what they told her themselves. But she opened it anyway.  
  
His picture was a full-page spread. The article next to it went on for five pages. She took a deep breath. This was going to take awhile.  
  
The hot coffee drink in front of her grew colder as she spent time going through each book and magazine, her eyes getting wider with information. She could hardly believe that the person she had met earlier that day was the same person in the interviews. She could hardly also believe what the articles were about. Aliens? In Ohio? Surely she would have heard something, even if she had been in California. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to converse with Casey, even if he did seem harmless. After awhile she became frustrated with the same questions in the interviews, and set down the magazines.  
  
She would have to talk to him about it. But it wasn't exactly something you could bring up to someone you hardly knew. 'Excuse me, but I read all about you last night and how you saved the world from an alien invasion. Can you tell me more about it?' hardly seemed appropriate. She tried to empty her mind from thoughts of Casey and made a move towards the other books she had taken from the shelves.  
  
Hazing. The idea had come to her as soon as she had left Kramer's class. It would be a great idea for her video. Hazing was still practically taboo, and with fraternities and sororities rushing soon, there would be plenty of information to get leads on. But she'd need to get an inside scoop. She had immediately thought of asking Casey, but no partners were allowed, and, besides, she still wasn't sure if he was going to start sprouting antennas and saying 'take me to your leader' to her. No, she'd have to find someone else to give her all access. The books she had her in lap had statistics and stories from hazing, but each one was more depressing than the first, and, resigning, she set the books back onto the table. She took a sip of her coffee and almost spit it out. Ice cold. She looked around, and then looked at her watch. It was late, and there was hardly anyone left except for the workers and one or two people still walking through the bookshelves. She stood up and stretched her legs for a moment before shoveling the books back into her arms. She wasn't going to buy any of the books, which would probably piss off the people working there, but she didn't really care.  
  
She put back all of the books and magazines, and then, ignoring the glares from the people behind the cash registers, exited the building. Outside the air was warm and felt good on her exhausted face. It was dark out and the parking lot lamps hardly helped. She paused for a moment, trying to think of where she had parked her car, when she fell onto the ground. Then she felt the heat.  
  
"Ow! Goddamn it!" She yelled, looking down at her shirt. It was covered in what smelled like coffee. She looked up and a boy about her age looked down at her, eyes wide in embarrassment.  
  
"Walk much?" She asked him, pushing herself off of the ground.  
  
He shook his head to realize what had happened, and held out his hand to her. She slapped it away and stood the rest of the way off. Her shirt was probably ruined. And he still hadn't said anything.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He stammered. He bent down and picked up her glasses, which were now broken. He handed them to her, and she hastily put them on, holding them up with one hand, and pointing at him accusingly with the other.  
  
"You owe me money to get this dry cleaned."  
  
"Yeah, sure." He fished into his pocket, and then handed her a twenty- dollar bill. "I really am sorry." He paused and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Riley," she said, pocketing the money.  
  
He handed her a napkin from his other pocket, and she started to wipe her shirt.  
  
"I'm Zeke."  
  
She looked up quickly. Of course. How could she not have seen it before? He looked the same as he did from his picture.  
  
"Oh, so you're Zeke."  
  
His eyebrows lowered and he tilted his head. "Yeah."  
  
"I heard about you from Casey."  
  
Zeke smiled. Riley wasn't sure why, but it looked smug. "What?" She asked, sounding slightly bitter.  
  
"I heard about you from Casey, too. The girl from the coffee shop, right?" He asked.  
  
Even in the darkness he could see her blush, and she nodded. "He's in my class. What's it to you?"  
  
"Well, you see," Zeke started, putting on his old smooth-talking voice. "Casey is a good friend of mine. And he seemed to be somewhat taken with you. I just don't want to see any friend of mine getting hurt."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Cut the crap, I only met him today. He wouldn't even be taken with Halle Berry in one day." She stopped wiping her shirt and handed the napkin back to him, which he held onto with the tips of his fingers.  
  
"Thanks," she said.  
  
He nodded and threw the napkin into a nearby trashcan. "I just don't want to see my boy get hurt. I'm going to be rushing, and I won't have time to watch him all the time. Very fragile, you know."  
  
"Stop playing mother hen, he- wait, did you saying rushing?" She asked.  
  
He nodded, and she grinned.  
  
"This is perfect," she said, and started to talk quickly, with a lot of wide hand movements. Once she was done explaining her video to him, he nodded and smiled.  
  
"Sounds cool. I don't have anything to write with, but Casey has my number. Ask him for it tomorrow, and then call me when you get it ready."  
  
She nodded and held out her hand. "It was nice meeting you, Zeke."  
  
"You too," he said, shaking her hand. "And it would be so much easier for me to leave now if I knew where I had parked."  
  
She laughed, and walked with him through the rows of parked cars, both searching for their own. 


End file.
